In recent years, electronic apparatuses including a wireless communication function have become widespread. For example, users who have display apparatuses (wireless display) which include a wireless communication function and tablet terminals which include a wireless communication function can easily view movies which are taken into the tablet terminals from Web sites on large screens of the display apparatuses.
For example, when the display apparatus is connected to a personal computer (PC), the PC obtains information called an EDID from the display apparatus. The EDID represents information which indicates the properties of the display apparatus such as resolution and refresh rate (frequency), and a serial number (including a manufacturer ID and a model ID) which is uniquely assigned to the display apparatus. The personal computer generates an image signal which is suitable for the connected display apparatus, based on the EDID. Specifically, by the EDID, the personal computer can use various display apparatuses as monitors. In other words, the display apparatus can be used as a monitor for various electronic apparatuses, by the EDID.
In connection means of the prior art which uses an EDID, the EDID does not include a setting value which is determined in consideration of simultaneous output of pictures. Therefore, when a plurality of inputs are simultaneously displayed on a display, the pictures are generally reduced by a reducing function (scaling function) which is included in the display, without consideration of the setting value of the EDID. Therefore, the resolution of the input display does not agree with the display resolution, and optimum (dot-by-dot) screen display cannot be performed. In the prior art, output which is optimized for a reduced picture cannot be automatically performed from input.